creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Autem - Wille
Autem - Übersicht Prolog – Die Definition von Wahnsinn Runde 1 Langsam trotte ich durch die Straßen. Die Sonne müsste bald aufgehen. Eigentlich ein schöner Morgen. Es ist genau die Zeit vor Sonnenaufgang, in der sogar die heruntergekommenen Seitenstraßen friedlich wirken. Nur wenige Gestalten sind noch unterwegs. Keiner von ihnen beachtet mich; keiner wirkt nüchtern. Ich ebenso wenig. Irgendjemand spricht mich an. Egal, ich höre ihn nicht. We Came as Romans haben etwas dagegen. Laut hämmern sie auf mein Trommelfell ein. Ich winke genervt ab und murmle mir in den Bart. „Nein, sorry.“ Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wer es war und kein Wort verstanden habe, um diese Zeit wirst du nur nach zwei Dingen gefragt: Geld oder Kippen. Gute Idee eigentlich. Motorisch eingeschränkt, wie ich dank des Alkohols bin, dauert es etwas, meine Zigaretten aus der Hosentasche zu angeln. Das Feuerzeug geht schneller. Hab wohl den Dreh raus. … Oder auch nicht. Beim Versuch, den Glimmstengel an zu zünden stolpere ich und mache fast einen Bauchplatscher auf den Asphalt. Ich bleibe kurz stehen. Keine Lust auf eine aufgeschürfte Nase. Ich bin zu alt, um mit blutigem Gesicht aus der Disko zu kommen. Die Zeiten sind vorbei. Den ersten Zug genieße ich noch im Stehen. Ich würde zwar gern kurz Pause machen und zu Ende rauchen, aber die Straßenbahn fährt gleich und ich habe nicht vor, zu Fuß nach Hause zu laufen. Na gut, ein Zug noch. Ich will mich gerade in Bewegung setzen, als ich an der Schulter gepackt werde. Schon wieder ein Schnorrer. Genervt drehe ich mich um. „Tut mir Leid, ich hab selbst nicht mehr viele…“ Weiter komme ich nicht. Brennender Schmerz durchfährt meinen Unterleib. Der Kerl hat mir tatsächlich die Faust in den Bauch gerammt. Stöhnend krümme ich mich nach vorne und sehe mir meinen Gegner an. Falsch. Meine Gegner. Es sind drei Kerle. Alle jünger als ich. Einer kommt mir bekannt vor. Bevor ich nachdenken kann, trifft mich der nächste Schlag. Diesmal ins Gesicht. Ich falle auf die Knie. Der Typ schlägt zu wie ein Dampfhammer. Da ich schon auf der richtigen Höhe bin, kracht mir nun auch noch sein Knie ins Gesicht. Mein Kopf ruckt nach hinten und ich schlage lang auf den Asphalt, den ich vor zwei Minuten noch vermeiden konnte. Als mein Kopf hart aufknallt, wird mir kurz schwarz vor Augen. Ich reiße meine Arme vors Gesicht und rolle mich zur Seite. Auch wenn es schon ein paar Jahre her ist, die Krav-Maga Schule zeigt noch Wirkung. Der Alkohol leider auch. Mit einem Fußtritt werde ich auf den Bauch gedreht und jemand kniet sich auf meinen Rücken. Grob wird mein Geldbeutel aus meiner Tasche gezogen. Egal. Das Ding ist leer und mein Konto hat schon lange keinen zweistelligen Betrag mehr gesehen. Dank sei dem Studentenleben. Plötzlich verschwindet der Druck von meinem Rücken. Als ich versuche, mich hochzudrücken kriege ich noch einen letzten Tritt ins Kreuz. Okay, dann eben zurück auf den Asphalt. „Los weg!“ Schritte entfernen sich. Ich drehe mich schnell auf den Rücken und sehe die drei wegrennen. Jetzt fällt mir auch ein, wieso ich den einen kannte. Er hatte mich vorher schon angesprochen und ich hatte seine Visage irgendwie im Augenwinkel gesehen und gespeichert. Stöhnend richte ich mich auf. Auf der anderen Straßenseite geht ein Pärchen vorbei. Die zwei glotzen mich nur an. „Ja danke, mir geht’s gut. Ich liege Morgens gern auf dem Boden und blute. Nur keine Umstände.“ Arschlöcher. Na wenigstens meinen Sarkasmus hab ich noch … und die Zigaretten. Also die nächste her und dann eben zur Polizei statt zur Bahn. Nach meiner Aussage und einem Besuch in der Notaufnahme wird meine Nase gerichtet. Drei Tage später kriege ich einen Anruf. Die Brieftasche wurde keine hundert Meter weiter gefunden. Genau so leer wie zuvor. EC- und Kreditkarten, Ausweis, Führerschein, alles da. Anscheinend kamen die Typen zu dem Schluss, dass auf meinem Konto nichts zu holen ist. Runde 2 Neuer Monat, neuer Lohn. Auch wenn es nur 450 Euro sind. Ich schwanke Richtung Straßenbahn und habe eine Zigarette im Mund. Die Szene kennen wir ja. Anders ist diesmal, dass mich gerade meine Herzdame dezent in die Friendzone geschickt hat. Naja, auch nichts Neues. Einstein hat mal gesagt, Wahnsinn bedeute, immer wieder das Gleiche zu tun und einen anderen Ausgang zu erwarten. Ja, danke, ich wusste auch vorher schon, dass ich nicht ganz dicht bin. Meine Leute sind entweder in der Disko geblieben oder mussten in die andere Richtung. Naja, allein geht es mir meistens eh besser zu dieser Zeit. Gute Chance, nach zu denken, auch wenn mich das noch wahnsinniger macht. Aber eine gute Eigenschaft habe ich doch und darauf bin ich schon immer stolz gewesen: Ich lasse mich nie unterkriegen. Bin ein wahres Stehaufmännchen. Was auch passiert, ich mache immer weiter. „Du schon wieder!“ Wer reißt mich da aus meinen Gedanken? Ach scheiße… „Boah Jungs. Meine Nase ist gerade verheilt und Geld hab ich immer noch keines. Lassen wir’s gut sein?“ Ein Hieb in die Nieren. Das heißt wohl nein. Die Typen sind zwar jünger und zumindest zwei sind kleiner als ich, aber sie sind ziemlich stabil gebaut. Außerdem sind sie zu dritt. Völlig egal. Noch stehe ich. Schnell werfe ich mich nach vorne und dresche dem ersten meine Faust gegen den Hals. Während er weg taumelt packt mich ein anderer von hinten. Nummer drei baut sich vor mir auf und donnert mir eine. Ich bäume mich auf und trete ihn weg. Kurz mit dem Kopf nach hinten geschlagen und ich bin frei. Derjenige, der mich gepackt hatte, hält sich jaulend die Nase. Offenbar sind sie überrascht, dass ich es ihnen diesmal nicht so leicht mache. Ich bin es auch. Beim letzten Mal haben sie mich überrascht und ich ging direkt zu Boden. Diesmal wusste ich, was mich erwartet. Meinen Triumph kann ich ungefähr eine Sekunde auskosten, dann geht mein Bein in Flammen auf. Kreischend falle ich nun doch auf die Knie. Der Wichser mit der gebrochenen Nase hat mir ein Messer in den Oberschenkel gebohrt. „Weg, weg, weg!“, brüllt er und die anderen beiden hechten über mich hinweg, während ich mir noch das Bein halte. Warmes Blut rinnt über meine Hand. Nein! So nicht! Ich lasse mich nicht unterkriegen. Jetzt nicht und auch niemals sonst! Ich werfe mich nach hinten und packe den letzten der Fliehenden am Fuß. Überrascht schreit er auf und fällt zu Boden. Irgendwie schaffe ich es, mich mit dem gesunden Bein ab zu drück und auf ihn zu springen. Bevor seine Freunde es merken, habe ich seinen Kopf gepackt. Während ich ihm die Daumen auf die Augen drücke, knalle ich seinen verfluchten Schädel immer wieder auf den Boden. Plötzlich flammen Schmerzen in einem neuen Teil meines Körpers auf. Diesmal ist das Klappmesser in meinem Brustkorb gelandet. Scheiße! Vor meinen Augen flimmern Blitze und ich kippe um. Licht aus, Vorhang fällt. Halbzeitpause Augen auf. Licht wieder an. Bin wohl doch noch nicht tot. Weiße Laken, steriles Licht, komische Apparate. Das sieht schwer nach einem Krankenhaus aus. Aber zwei Dinge sind komisch. Erstens höre ich einen schrillenden Alarm, der wohl nicht hierher gehört, zweitens steht eine komische Gestalt am Fußende meines Bettes. Ich will aufstehen, aber ein stechender Schmerz fährt mir durch den Oberkörper. Ach ja, das scheiß Messer. „Bleib liegen. Wir müssen reden und haben nicht viel Zeit.“ Eine tiefe Stimme. Viel mehr kann ich nicht ausmachen. Der Kerl ist vermummt, als käme er gerade aus einem Schneesturm und trägt eine verspiegelte Pilotenbrille. „Wer bist du?“ „Tut nichts zur Sache. Jetzt hör mir zu. Du hast ein seltenes Talent.“ Ich unterbreche ihn mit einem kurzen Lachen. „Ja, ein Talent habe ich, ich weiß nie, wann es genug ist. Ansonsten gibt’s da nicht viel, Alter. Ich krebse seit fünf Semestern durch mein Englischstudium, schleppe Getränkekisten, um über die Runden zu kommen und wohne in einer zwei Zimmer Bude. Von den Frauen wollen wir gar nicht erst anfangen.“ Ich bin mir nicht sicher, weil ich sein Gesicht nicht sehe, aber mein Gegenüber wirkt genervt. „Trotzdem. Du hast ein Talent und jetzt hör mir endlich zu. Du hast nicht nur einen starken Willen, du bestehst quasi nur aus deinem Willen, dich nicht klein kriegen zu lassen. Diese drei, die dich hierher gebracht haben sind keine Gegner für dich, aber es gibt da draußen viel Schlimmeres, als ein paar verirrte Menschen.“ Was zur Hölle meint er denn nun damit? Ich glaube, die haben mir entweder die falschen oder zu viele Pillen verpasst. „Also du willst mir sagen, dass ich Superkräfte habe und die Bösen erledigen soll?“ Ich kann ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Jetzt ist der Kerl wirklich angepisst. Er schlägt sich die behandschuhte Hand gegen die Stirn. Besser gesagt gegen die schwarze Kapuze, die über seiner Stirn hängt. „Nein du Idiot. Du hast keine Superkräfte. Du hast ein Talent. Du bist nur ein Mensch, aber dein Wille ist unbezwingbar. Und nein, du sollst nicht die Bösen erledigen. Ich sage dir überhaupt nicht, was du damit tun sollst. Ist ganz deine Wahl. Ich bin nur hier, um dich zu ermutigen, dein Talent zu nutzen. Du kannst auch durch die Stadt rennen und jeden umbringen, der dich schief anschaut. Mir egal.“ Die Gestalt dreht den Kopf zur Tür. Jetzt erst merke ich, dass der Alarm aufgehört hat. Sein Blick wandert wieder zu mir. „Ich muss weg. War nett, dich kennen zu lernen. Du bist ein Wichser.“ Bevor ich antworten kann, dreht er sich um und huscht aus der Tür. Ich kneife mich vorsichtshalber n den Arm. Anscheinend habe ich nicht geträumt. Dann ist wohl einer aus der Geschlossenen abgehauen. Hat nicht jedes Krankenhaus eine psychiatrische Anstalt? Noch während ich überlege, geht die Tür wieder auf. Meine Eltern stürmen herein und meine Mutter fällt mir um den Hals. Anscheinend hat sie das mit dem Messerstich irgendwie vergessen. Grinsend beiße ich die Zähne zusammen und erwidere die Umarmung. Da ich mich nicht vor Schmerzen winde, fällt mir auch mein Vater um den Hals. Später erfahre ich, dass es einen Feueralarm gab und deshalb niemand da war, als ich aufwachte. Vorsichtshalber behalte ich meine Begegnung mit dem vermummten Typ für mich. Ich habe keine Lust, seine Stelle in der Psychiatrie einzunehmen. Nach und nach besuchen mich alle meine Freunde. Am zweiten Tag kommt sogar das Mädchen vorbei, dass mich zurück gewiesen hat. Friendzone hin oder her, ich bin froh sie zu sehen. Außerdem tut sie mir Leid. Sie hat Gewissensbisse, weil ich direkt nach unserem Gespräch angegriffen wurde. So ein Blödsinn! Als hätte sie etwas daran ändern können. Am dritten Tag lassen sie mich schließlich raus. Ich soll mich noch sechs Wochen schonen, kann aber wieder zur Uni. Na toll! Die nächsten drei Wochen verbringe ich damit, über den Kerl nach zu denken, der mich besucht hat. Ein Verrückter. Sicher. Aber irgendwie geh er mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Meine Flamme, ihr Name tut hier nichts zu r Sache, verbringt so viel Zeit wie möglich mit mir. Ein schlechtes Gewissen hat auch seine Vorteile. Schließlich ist auch dieser Monat zu Ende. Die Zeit vergeht einfach so verflucht schnell. Runde 3 – Finale Ein neuer Monat. Ich habe viel nachgedacht. Am Abend stehe ich vor meinem Spiegel. Nach Heavy-Metal sehe ich auf den ersten Blick nicht mehr aus. Die Haare sind nicht mehr lang, sondern kurz und hoch gegelt. Das Schwarz ist auch schon seit Jahren verschwunden. Stattdessen sind sie wieder im natürlichen Hellblond. Zur selben Zeit sind auch die schwarzen Nägel verschwunden. Ohne Hemd sieht es jedoch anders aus. Neben meinem unveränderten Musikgeschmack gibt es da noch meine Tattoos. Cartman auf einem Schädelhaufen prangt auf meinem rechten Bein. Auf der Brust ein schwarzer Wolf, der die Zähne fletscht. Mein ganzer Stolz ist das Portrait von Floki aus Vikings, der mit den Worten „I’m crazy and cracked. There is something wrong with me.“ Meinen gesamten Rücken bedeckt. Nicht dass es da viel zu bedecken gäbe. Ich bin ziemlich dünn und nicht wirklich breit gebaut. Langsam schüttele ich den Kopf. „Diese drei sind also keine Gegner für mich? Ah ja…“ Wie auch immer. Ich hab nichts zu verlieren. Ich stecke den Schlagring, den mir mein Kumpel vor Jahren geschenkt hat in die Tasche. Meinen Leuten habe ich für heute abgesagt. Unikram. Seltsam, dass sie das einfach so geschluckt haben. Zur Aufmunterung genehmige ich mir noch ein Glas Whisky. Aber nur eines. Ich sollte nüchtern sein. Wahrscheinlich treff ich die Typen nicht einmal. So dumm kann doch eigentlich keiner sein, oder? An jedem ersten Wochenende im Monat an derselben Stelle Leute ausrauben? Andererseits war ich auch blöd genug, mich zweimal von den gleichen Vögeln vermöbeln zu lassen. Als los. Ich hocke seit zwei Stunden hinter einer Hecke und beobachte die Straße. Auf meinen Ohren brüllt sich mal wieder jemand die Seele aus dem Leib. Ich überlege gerade, zu gehen, als ein offenbar ziemlich besoffenes Mädel aus der Gasse kommt. Wie auf Kommando treten ihr meine alten Bekannten in den Weg. Wo kommen die denn her? Ich war damit beschäftigt, das Mädel an zu glotzen. Naja, sie ist aber auch heiß. Egal. Muss mich konzentrieren. Ich packe den Schlagring und trete auf die Straße. Die drei reagieren nicht. Sie schubsen das arme Mädchen herum und wollen sie befummeln. Notgeile Wichser. „Hey! Kennt ihr mich noch?“ Na bitte. Sie schauen mich an. Erst verdutzt, dann sehr belustigt. Sie brechen in Gelächter aus. Ihr Opfer steht völlig verloren zwischen uns. „Los, hau ab!“ Ich schiebe sie sanft in Richtung Bahnhof und schließlich läuft sie los. Einer meiner Widersacher hat ein Pflaster auf der Nase. Der Messerstecher. Er zeigt mit dem Finger auf mich und fängt an los zu prusten. „Ernsthaft? Du schon wieder? Man bist du scharf auf uns, oder magst du Schmerzen?“ Wut überrollt mich. Ich will mich sofort auf ihn stürzen, antworte aber trotzdem. „Nein. Ich hab aber noch was mit euch zu regeln. Außerdem bist du doch n ganz Hübscher.“ Ich zwinge mich zu einem ironischen Lächeln. Treffer, der Kerl läuft dunkelrot an und flippt komplett aus. Mit einem Schrei stürzt er sich auf mich. Irgendwie weiche ich seinem Schlag aus und ramme ihm meine stahlverstärkte Faust in den Bauch. Japsend geht er in die Knie. Jetzt noch ein Aufwärtshaken und dann … Es gibt kein und dann. Seine Kumpels rennen mich einfach um. Ich knalle auf den Boden und wieder tanzen Sterne vor meinen Augen. Der Schlagring fliegt mir aus der Hand. Na toll. Das wird wieder eine kurze Runde. Tritte treffen mich von allen Seiten. In meiner Stichwunde scheint eine Sonne zu explodieren. Diesmal hab ich die Kerle richtig wütend gemacht. „Du scheiß Wichser. Du scheiß Wicher. Was glaubst du, wer du bist du Bohnenstange?“ Eigentlich hat er Recht. Wer bin ich, dass ich mich mit drei Kerlen anlege, die mich schon zweimal besiegt haben? Was sagte ich vorhin? Wahnsinn bedeutet, das Gleiche immer wieder zu tun und ein anderes Ergebnis zu erwarten. Ich bin wahnsinnig. Ich habe keine Chance. Ein Talent soll ich haben? Mein Wille ist unbesiegbar? Toll! Großartig! Was nützt mir mein Wille, wenn mein Körper mir keine Chance gibt. Mittlerweile kann ich nicht mehr beurteilen, woher die Schmerzen kommen. Mein ganzer Körper brüllt vor Schmerz. Ich spüre die Einschläge der Schuhe kaum noch in dem Meer aus Pein, das mich überrollt. Mein Blickfeld wird immer enger. Nicht mehr lange und ich werde ohnmächtig. Auf einmal ist Ruhe. „Stopp.“ Das war die Stimme von Mackie Messer. Sie drehen mich auf den Rücken. Ich kann kaum noch was erkennen. Der Kerl kniet sich auf mich. „So du Arsch. Das war’s für dich.“ Irgendwas hat der Kerl in der Hand. Kann nichts erkennen. Tut auch nichts zur Sache. Hauptsache die Schläge haben aufgehört. Als ich einen Stich im Bauch spüre fällt es mir wieder ein. Das scheiß Messer! „Hör auf Tommy.“ „Alter, lass das.“ Offenbar haben seine Kumpane noch Grenzen. Tommy ist das egal. Mittlerweile leiert er immer wieder das Gleiche. Und sticht auf mich ein. Noch mal und noch mal und noch mal. „Wichser, Wichser, Wichser…“ Meine schwindende Sicht zeigt mir seine Freunde, die mit blankem Entsetzen in den Gesichtern davon rennen. Dann wird alles Schwarz. Das war’s nun endgültig. Von wegen Wille. Ich reiße die Augen auf und sauge Luft in meine Lungen, als würde ich aus der Tiefsee auftauchen. Meine Sinne sind komplett klar. Keine Schmerzen, keine eingeschränkte Sicht. Ich bin voll da. So sieht also der Tod aus. Irgendwas ist komisch. Wieso gibt es im Jenseits auch dreckige Gehwege? Dann sehe ich ihn und er sieht mich an. Mein Mörder verzieht das Gesicht. Das blutige Messer fällt ihm aus der Hand. „Was … du … was?“ Er weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Ich eigentlich auch nicht. Sarkasmus ist immer ein guter Eisbrecher. „Ja, ich. Du warst auch nicht der Beste im Debattierclub, oder?“ Ich richte mich auf und greife sein Messer. Keine Ahnung wieso. Ich schlage ihn nieder. Sein Fluchtreflex ist wohl immer noch nicht angesprungen. Würde meiner anspringen, wenn ich vor dem Kerl stehe, den ich gerade abgestochen habe? Ramme ihm mein Knie in die Eingeweide und werfe ihn gegen die Hauswand. Weitere Schläge. Er rutscht zu Boden. Mein Blick fällt auf das Messer in meiner Hand. Ich stocke kurz. Es ist blitz sauber. Hat der Kerl es abgewischt? Hole aus. Nein! „Ich bin nicht wie du“, sage ich laut. Noch nicht. Ich haue ihm das Messer nur in die Schulter und schlage ihn mit der Faust restlos nieder. Na gut, einen Tritt gönne ich mir noch. Langsam ziehe ich sein Handy aus seiner Tasche und wähle den Notruf. „Polizeidienststelle? Was kann ich für sie tun?“ „Ja, hi, hier liegt ein Verletzter an der Seitengasse zum Bahnhof. Zweihundert Meter von ihrem Revier weg. Der Kerl ist verletzt. Es ist ein Räuber, der bereits gesucht wird.“ „Okay. Ein Streifenwagen kommt. Sind sie verletzt?“ Gute Frage. Ich schaue an mir herunter. Meine Klamotten sind ziemlich durchlöchert. Wie oft der der Kerl zugestochen? Nirgends Blut. Ich ziehe mein Shirt hoch. Keine Verletzungen. Auch die Narbe von unserer letzten Begegnung ist weg. „Hallo? Sind Sie noch da? Sind Sie verletzt?“ „Äh. Ich? Achso. Nein. Mir geht es gut.“ „Okay. Wie gesagt, eine Streife und ein Krankenwagen kommen. Bleiben Sie vor Ort. Wie ist ihr Name?“ Mein Name. Den werde ich bestimmt nicht sagen. Aber irgendwas will ich sagen. Was meinte der Kerl im Krankenhaus? Mein Talent ist mein Wille? Dann nützen die drei Worte Latein, die ich kann, doch mal etwas. „Autem. Mein Name ist Autem.“ „Wie bitte? Hören Sie…“ Ich lege auf. Schmeiße Handy und Messer auf den Boden und renne weg. Die Bahn sollte gleich kommen. Am Bahnhof verlangsame ich meine Schritte. Nur nicht auffallen. Das ist also mein Talent. Mein Wille ist unzerstörbar. Unzerstörbar und stark. So stark, dass er mich von den Toten zurück holt, solange ich noch etwas zu erledigen habe. Cool. Mir geht das Titellied von Vikings durch den Kopf und ich fange an, leise (und definitiv falsch) zu singen. „This will never end, 'cause I wan’t more. More, give me more, give me more.“ ENDE des Prologs Roland von Gilead Zurück zu Autem - Übersicht weiter mit Autem - Die Jagd beginnt (Kapitel 1) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord